


Lube Your Tube

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Non-Graphic Sex, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys need their meat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lube Your Tube

Wet on wet technique.

Irrigating sensitive.

Pulsating pleasure.


End file.
